


Save me

by Nimon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimon/pseuds/Nimon
Summary: A Saturday morning like every other Saturday morning





	Save me

She was sitting on her bedroom floor doing a puzzle when her phone started to vibrate. She grumbles because who dares disturb her when she’s doing her thousand pieces puzzle of Strasbourg? She thought ten in the morning was way too early for her friends to even think of waking up. Heck, she is sure some of them even went to bed a couple of hours ago at best. They would then get up at two and ask her to play with them at some mafia game only to realize half their weekend is already gone. She doesn’t have the strength to play today, she has better things to do.

The phone buzzes again and she looks at the name which appeared on screen. Oh. Of course it was him. Her annoying friend living across the street. Well, he wasn’t that annoying, he was only annoying when he interrupted her in the middle of her puzzle. She enjoys opening the window and shouting with him telling him about her day at work only to receive insults from her family because they disturb all the neighborhood. She really enjoys it, but not in the middle of her puzzle for God’s sake! A third buzz was heard when she pressed the text app and she just stared at the screen, perplexed. She reads the three messages again and again, especially the last one:

“Save me”

“Dude”

“Think I’m gonna die”

“What the hell” she thinks. “It’s a joke, right?” is what she sends to her friend. She stares at the screen some more, waiting for an answer but nothing comes. She calls him but ends up listening to his stupid singing voicemail. Seriously, who does this? She starts to panic and abruptly stands up to look outside the window. The curtains are closed. The curtains are _closed_. The curtains shouldn’t be closed. The bulb in her friend’s bedroom recently burnt-out so he keeps his curtains open to get some light during the day since he’s too lazy to change it. And he just sent her three texts so he’s definitely awake. If so then why are the curtains closed? Her phone has been eerily silent for the past seconds and her friend is far from the quiet type. He should be sending her dozens of texts, each one containing only one or two words. Something’s definitely off.

She dashes outside in slippers, not bothering to put on proper running shoes. She stumbles and almost collides with a cyclist but still reaches the apartment alive. The bedroom door flies open as she stomps inside, panting heavily. She’s just ran up the stairs to the fifth floor so she’s definitely the next one to die. The sun lighting up the corridor is barely enough to make out the sobbing figure lying in the middle of the room. At least he’s not dead yet. The figure lifts its head a little before letting a small “dude” escape its lips. Her friend sniffs, eyes shining with tears. “I-I can’t turn on my PC, I think it’s broken.”

They are now both silent. She’s not panting anymore and the other isn’t sobbing anymore. They stare at each other for a few seconds, did she really get worried for that? She contemplates throwing what she’s carrying at his face but it’s her phone and it’s far too expensive for that. His annoying face deserves something much cheaper. She simply turns around and starts walking. She doesn’t close the door because she knows the other one wants to say something. “Wait!” she was right, “Did I scare you? That’s cute, now come back!” The front door slamming shut prevents her to think of an answer while she heads home. She doesn’t event want to finish her puzzle anymore.


End file.
